Chocolate and Glasses
by Little Miss Nicap
Summary: Olivia Benson has only two weaknesses: Chocolate and Glasses. Specifically, dark chocolate and black framed glasses... and Alex Cabot knows these weaknesses all too well. But what happens when the tables are unexpectedly turned? Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This little story popped into my head while I struggle to focus on writing M rated lady loving that will be in ch61 of 'Negotiating' (Yeah, I know. Weird right?) Anyway, I don't like fighting with my muse, so I write what and when she tells me to ;-). This is also a thankyou to trace619 for putting up with my numerous PMs regarding... a certain distraction... we've been working on ;-). trace619, I don't think I can fully express my gratitude for taking the idea I gave you and running with it :-).

In summation: This is part 1 of 2 (Liv's POV this chapter; Alex's POV next chapter. I hope to have it posted in a few days) I really hope readers enjoy and feedback is always appreciated :-)

* * *

><p>How do I describe Alex Cabot?<p>

Where do I begin?

Do I start with her intelligence, her wit... or her undeniable beauty?

I surreptitiously look over and drink in the sight before me. Pacing back and forth in her office, Alex is currently prepping for trial. It's nothing unusual, a mere formality after all these years with SVU. She's talking, no, _elocuting_ her opening summary for Judge Barry Moredock. She always puts in that little bit more of an effort when he is the presiding judge for any of her cases. She'd deny it had anything to do with him being her Constitutional Law teacher when she attended Harvard, but I know it does. Sure, Alex puts in a great deal of effort when Judge Elizabeth Donnelly or Judge Lena Petrovsky are presiding too. However, that would be because Liz was Bureau Chief of SVU when Alex was first assigned, and Alex and Lena have butted heads ever since the Sam Cavanaugh case.

Alex turns 180° and continues her impassioned speech, gesticulating to emphasise her point on certain words. Her voice is like music to my ears, but I'm not really listening. My job as a detective entails observing and gathering evidence. And right now, the evidence is undeniable.

Charcoal pencil skirt.

Matching suit jacket.

Powder blue silk blouse.

Tiny mother of pearl buttons.

Manolo Blahnik black pumps.

Nude pantyhose... but I'm the only one privy to the fact that they are, in fact, thigh high pantyhose being held up by a sheer lace garter belt. I'm also the only one that knows she's currently wearing a matching lace panties and bra set too.

A watch encircling her right wrist.

A necklace around her neck with a bezel set diamond at the base of her throat.

Long, blonde hair that frames her face just so.

Soft, pink lips that have just parted ever so slightly to allow her tongue dart out and swipe along them before continuing her speech.

And then there's _those_ glasses that draw you in and focus on her beautiful blue eyes.

When she wears her contacts, those eyes are icy blue. But when she wears her glasses, you see the real greyish blue colour that they are. It's that greyish blue colour that reveals the woman that is Alexandra Cabot.

In all the years I've known Alex, she's had 3 distinct pairs of glasses. First there was those squarish tortoiseshell glasses she wore when she was originally assigned to SVU. We were both so young back then. Those glasses were replaced with a squarish black pair that remained until Alex entered the Witness Protection Program. I don't know what she wore during those years in WPP, she doesn't like to talk about that particular time of her life. Only the vicious, gnarled scar on her right shoulder is the reminder of why she had to leave her life behind these days. When Alex suddenly reentered my life due to ADA Kim Greylek hastily returning to the Justice Department, the black frame glasses did too. However this time, they were more oval shaped. Those black frames softened her features but her acerbic and sassy wit remained the same.

Those black framed glasses are my 'Alex' weakness. My own weakness is chocolate. Specifically, dark chocolate. The sad thing is Alex knows these personal weaknesses of mine all too well.

Right now, there is a newly opened boxed of mixed assorted chocolates on the coffee table in front of me, yet none have been eaten. That will change very in a matter of moments.

Alex halts her pacing and approaches with a coy smile. She picks up the lid of the chocolate box in her right hand and adjusts her glasses with her left. The smile turns sly, ever so slightly. She knows damn well I'm watching her every movement. This right now, the scanning of the lid to choose which one she'll opt for, is ritualistic. I already know she'll pick the Chocolate Orange Deluxe first. She almost always does, because that's one of 'her' chocolates. She'll tease and pretend to pick out the Hazelnut Praline Whirl, Strawberry Crème Kiss, Choc Chili Bite or the Cripsy Toffee Delight because those are 'my' chocolates. She could surprise me and take her Heavenly Cherry Escape, Macadamia Nut Cluster or the Pep O'Minty Log, but I very much doubt it.

As if on cue, her hand hovers tantalizing close to the Strawberry Crème Kiss after she places the lid back down. I've tried my best not to react but I'm sure my nostrils have just flared in indignation. She looks down at me over the top of her glasses and smirks before her hand shifts to the right and picks up the Chocolate Orange Deluxe next to it. I struggle to remain composed as her lips part and the chocolate disappears within her mouth. I know _exactly_ what those lips and mouth are capable of. Her tongue too for that matter, but that's _my_ privilege.

Those greyish blue eyes close behind the black framed glasses, the telltale moan comes a few moments later as she begins to slowly chew and relish the flavour.

Our bubble of privacy is rudely interrupted by a sharp knock on the office door. Even with this unexpected disruption, Alex still takes the time to put an extra swing in her hips as she makes her way to the door. Upon opening the door, Alex is greeted by our other ADA, Rafael Barba, needing to talk about another case SVU that goes to trial tomorrow.

Alex gives me a pained smile, followed by a firm glare with her eyes behind those black frames before exiting the office, but I know she'll be back as soon as she can.

While I sit and wait, I wonder if this weakness about chocolate and glasses works in reverse? Only one way to find out, I guess. I reach inside my jacket with my right hand as I pick up the chocolate box off the coffee table with my left.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A heartfelt thankyou to those that took the time to read, comment, fave, follow etc the first part of this little story :-). Again, thankyou to trace619 for putting up with my countless PMs regarding... the distraction ;-) (BTW: I don't know why you weren't following me but thankyou for rectifying that situation ;-)). And yes, the photo Danny took of Mariska eating chocolate was the inspiration for this story *indicates icon* ;-)

In summation: This is part 2 of 2 from Alex's POV. I hope readers enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated :-)

* * *

><p>How do I describe Olivia Benson?<p>

Well, I'd prefer to do that because right now I'm having to listen to Rafael Barba talking about Detective Rollins and Detective Tutuola's nursing home rapist case that goes to trial tomorrow morning. Such is the 'joys' of working with NYPD's Manhattan SVU, I get to be reminded of the depravity of people all too frequently. On the up side to working alongside SVU, there is one very special joy in particular.

Detective... sorry. _Sergeant_ Olivia Benson.

Olivia is loyal, fierce, charming and compassionate to name but a few of her traits. I would also add... gorgeous, alluring, stunning and undeniably beautiful. She is physically strong, and yet she is so gentle. Some people would say that her rarely seen smile can light up a room. I know it does, because I'm the one that sees that smile more than anyone else. She cut her hair to a somewhat longish bob a little while ago after having it the longest I've ever seen. I admit I miss running my fingers through that long wavy hair, but Olivia looks even more captivating with her new style. Her skin is a lovely olive tan, and soft... so _very_ soft, just like her lips. Her eyes are a rich chocolate brown flecked with gold, and I'm the only one who gets to see her _that_ up close and personal.

Even though I'm not standing in front of her, I can tell you that Olivia is dressed in a royal blue shirt.

Black jacket and matching trousers.

A pair of black chunky heel boots.

Those new moonstone marquise drop earrings... sometimes they look like turquoise in different light, but I can assure you that they're not.

And her newer Fearlessness tag pendant... although she still has her older Fearlessness and Lotus Mandala necklaces, and wears them from time to time.

Breitling watch on her left wrist.

A thin ring on her right ring finger that she's worn since her mother gave it to her on her 18th birthday.

Her Sergeants shield on her right hip.

A bluish purple nail polish, but the exact name and shade currently elude me.

She's also wearing a burgundy lace bra and matching lace cheeky boy shorts... see what I mean about up close and personal? I don't know how else to describe her to be perfectly honest.

Speaking of chocolate, what I _do_ know is that Olivia will still be sitting on the couch inside my office, eyeing off that box of mix assorted. That's what my glare was for. A subtle reminder to abide by the rules. She knows very well what those rules are after all this time... and I know what her weaknesses are.

In short: chocolate and glasses.

Specifically: dark chocolate and _my_ black framed glasses.

My own weaknesses are dark chocolate and Olivia Benson, but I _always_ have the upper hand in our long standing tango all thanks to my glasses.

The rules we have were set up quite some time ago and we've never changed them. It works for us because we both get what we want in the end. After my ritual of teasing Olivia, I'll eat my Chocolate Orange Deluxe first, then my Heavenly Cherry Escape before she eats her Strawberry Crème Kiss, followed by her Cripsy Toffee Delight. Then I'll feed Olivia her Hazelnut Praline Whirl and Choc Chili Bite, she'll feed me my Macadamia Nut Cluster followed by my Pep O'Minty Log. We leave the last 8 chocolates, all Dark Fudge Truffles, until... _later_. Although, I wonder if Olivia and I will get to _later_ if Barba doesn't hurry up and get to the point!

No matter.

As soon as I return, we will resume. I'll look at Olivia over the top of my glasses at her and she'll melt, just like those chocolates do. I learnt a _long_ time ago that my glasses are my secret weapon per se, and I'll use them to my advantage over Olivia whenever necessary. Maybe I'll throw her for a loop and return with my glasses on top of my head? Then I might ever so slowly move them off, hold them in my hand and gently bite the earpiece of one of the temple arms to get her attention before sliding them back on properly and adjusting them? Perhaps I could fold them closed, hanging them from my blouse after undoing an extra button?

Hmm. What... to... do?

Yes, I think that would be the ideal way to play this.

I'll hang my glasses at my cleavage just as I close the door, content in the knowledge Olivia will watch my every move. While I sashay closer... oh yes, _sashay_... Olivia knows well that I'll put an extra swing in my step as I approach... I'll make a show of removing my glasses from where they rest at my cleavage, slowly unfold them and take a few moments to puff a breath on each lens before cleaning them with tissue. I know I'm _supposed_ to use the lint free cloth the optometrist recommends, but seriously, who does _that_?! Once my glasses are clean, I'll put them back on and we will resume our... fun.

I give Barba my opinion on the case and the judge presiding. It's going to be tough one to prosecute as the victim is suffering from Alzheimer's Disease, and Judge Pepitone isn't a judge I've had a lot of dealings with. The DNA evidence from the rape kit against the nursing home janitor is insurmountable, but Defense Attorney John Buchanan is claiming the sex was consensual. As soon as Barba returns to his office opposite, I remove my glasses and unbutton an extra button then return to mine.

Showtime!

After closing and locking the door, I hear the giveaway crinkle of the thin moulded plastic that hold the chocolates inside the box before I can make blurry eye contact with Olivia.

Oh no.

Then comes the sound I know all _too_ well. Her moan of unadulterated lust and desire. Only 2 things cause Olivia to moan like _that_, and dark chocolate is one of them.

No, no, no!

Whirling around, I put my glasses back on, but Olivia isn't looking at me. All I can see of her is a curtain of brown hair because Olivia is looking down at the chocolate box in her right hand. Hastily, I close the gap between myself and the couch and stand in front of Olivia. Looking down, I can see she's eaten 3 of 'her' 4 chocolates in the short amount of time I've been away! Just as I'm about to say her name in chastisement, my breath catches in my throat. Olivia tilts her head to look at me while the fingers of her left hand, holding her Choc Chili Bite, pause at her lips and teeth. Her dark eyes are hidden behind large black framed glasses.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Where the heck did _those_ come from?!

Her soft lips finally part, and like a slow motion play by play, half of the chocolate disappears within... and all Olivia does is stare at me. She raises both her eyebrows in silent questioning, except all I can do is gawk in mesmerisation. My brain suddenly thinks a single question that I can't voice: Is _this_ what it's like for Olivia when I wear my glasses?!

All the moisture in my mouth has disappeared and pooled low. Olivia just continues to stare from behind those glasses as her teeth finally bite down. The crack of the dark chocolate breaking permeates the silence between us. She pauses before her lips close around the piece inside her mouth and takes her time to vocally relish the heat that's not just warming her mouth as she chews. I swallow when she does, but I'm just trying to get moisture back in my mouth. I try to look away in order to break the growing spell I'm presently under, but to be quite frank, I don't want to.

Olivia Benson in black framed glasses is my new weakness.

The corner of Olivia's mouth curls when she pushes the other half of the chocolate in her mouth. What I don't expect is for Olivia's lips close around half of her left index finger. I know all too well what those lips, mouth and tongue are capable of. I use every ounce of resolve I have left not to make a sound as Olivia extracts the digit with a quiet _pop_, but I'm sure Olivia's devilish smirk means I've whimpered. I thought_ I_ could tease, but what Olivia is doing is taking teasing to a whole new level! Speaking of level, the playing field has been unfairly levelled with the addition of another pair of black framed glasses.

"When?" I eventually croak after Olivia places the chocolate box back on the coffee table.

Olivia lazily moves her left wrist to peer at her Breitling, her right hand purposely adjusting her glasses a little further down her nose, "I picked them up from the optometrist a little over an hour ago."

"You said last week there was _no_ problems after your appointment."

"I lied."

All of a sudden, Olivia stands up. Being so entranced by the image of Olivia in black framed glasses, the movement catches me off guard. I go to step back but the back of my knees hit the coffee table. As I feel myself losing balance, Olivia's right hand reaches out and rests on my left hip, her left hand on my upper back steadying me. The look of concern she gives me from behind those glasses reminds me what I already know, and have known for a long time. With her thumb drawing lazy circles on my hip, Olivia waits until she knows for certain that I'm alright before adding, "I only need them for reading."

"You play _dirty_!" I mutter darkly.

"I know," Olivia responds smugly, peeking over the top of her black frames. She leans in as if to kiss me, her chocolate scented breath warming my face. Instead she pauses her lips near my ear and whispers, "That's because I learnt from the _best _teacher, sweetheart."

"You should've told me!" I protest quietly.

"Probably. But I wanted to surprise you... and I think I did just that," Olivia says, taking a moment before removing her glasses and placing them in the inner breast pocket of her jacket. "Unfortunately, I have to pick up our son from day care in half an hour. We'll continue this at home after Noah goes to bed, EADA Cabot."

Without breaking eye contact, Olivia buttons up the tiny mother of pearl button I had unbuttoned at my cleavage. I sense she is struggling not to take advantage of the current situation, but I wouldn't stop her if she did. Then Olivia kisses me softly, her lips lingering longer than they normally would. I can't help swiping my tongue along my lips once the kiss has ended, the tiny hint of chocolate and chili lingering. Olivia moves to the office door and unlocks it, pausing just before she exits, "Alex?"

I hum in response.

"Don't forget the rest of the chocolates for _later_. I might need to..." Olivia patted her outside of her jacket where the inner breast pocket would align, "... _read_ the lid of the box, just so I know which ones I'll be feeding to my fiancée."

Unconsciously, I touch the bezel set diamond at the base of my throat and Olivia mirrors by toying with her Fearlessness tag pendant. Our engagement gifts to each other seeing we are getting our rings custom made.

She gives me a lop sided smile and I respond by purposely adjusting my glasses under the illusion to see her more clearly. I hear the telltale moan from Olivia's throat and I know I've still got my own spell over her. As the door finally closes, I hastily pop the Heavenly Cherry Escape in my mouth and delight in the luxurious flavors. I also quickly grab my Macadamia Nut Cluster and Pep O'Minty Log before placing the lid back over the 8 remaining Dark Fudge Truffles for later tonight.

The playing field may have been levelled by the addition of another pair of black framed glasses, but I'm positive it's a win-win situation for the both of us.

* * *

><p>End Note: For those unsure, Judge Pepitone played by Sonia Manzano (aka: Maria from Sesame Street), and has appeared in eps 'Undercover Blue', 'Dissonant Voices' and 'Spring Awakening'. Defense Attorney John Buchanan is played by Delaney Williams, and has appeared in eps 'Saviour', 'Ace', 'Home Invasions', 'Military Justice', 'Criminal Stories' and 'Pornstar's Requiem'. He'll also be appearing in the upcoming ep 'Forgiving Rollins'.<p>

End Note 2: Whichever holiday you might celebrate around this time of year, I hope you have a joyous one :-D.


End file.
